Field of the Invention
This invention relates to agricultural edgers and, more particularly, to an agricultural edger having a shielding assembly to control dirt and debris generated during operation of the edger.
Background Art
Many different types of landscaping edgers are currently commercially available. One category of edger utilizes a cutting assembly that creates a trough with a tapering depth along its width. Examples of this type of edger are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,743,839 and 7,806,196.
During operation of this type of edger, a significant amount of dirt and debris is generated by the rotating cutting assembly. Shielding assemblies incorporated into these edgers have a primary function of controlling the generated dirt and debris so that it is not propelled towards the operator and can be controllably deposited adjacent to a trough as it is formed.
Because these edgers are used to create troughs in different ground types, the nature of the material generated during operation may vary significantly, from loose dirt to compacted clay. The edgers are not only required to operate in different compositions but also under different conditions that may change the nature of the ground material from one day to the next. That is, dirt that may exist as loose particles in dry conditions may assume the form of a slurry or a tightly compacted mass after absorbing moisture from rain and melted snow.
Heretofore, shielding assemblies have been somewhat generically designed to effectively perform their shielding function without consideration given to minimizing progressive buildup of material on the cutting assembly, the underside of the shielding assembly, and other parts of the edger. This accumulation problem persists primarily when there are relatively large spaces between the cutting assembly and the shielding assembly built into the design. This problem is particularly significant when the edger is operated in conditions wherein the ground material tends to clot, as when it is moist. This unwanted accumulation of dirt and debris creates unique challenges for edger designers and creates a number of operational problems for users of the edger.
Most significantly, if a progressive accumulation occurs in the space between the shielding assembly and the cutting assembly, eventually the cutting assembly becomes effectively fully surrounded by the material and moves within a groove closely matched to its shape. Thus, the debris is not allowed to separate from the cutting assembly and move against the shielding assembly to be controllably discharged in the manner intended for the design. As additional dirt and debris are separated by the cutting assembly with this condition in existence, the dirt and debris may be randomly discharged, and potentially may contact the user.
To alleviate this problem, a user may have to shut down the edger and manually break loose the compacted materials. This represents an inconvenience and causes unwanted downtime. Further, once the materials are allowed to build up and compact, it may be difficult to manually separate the same. This may require the use of tools or other objects to effect meaningful cleaning. Depending upon the environmental conditions, after effecting the cleaning, this condition may re-present itself after a relatively short additional operating time.
Still further, the accumulation of material on the edger may add significant weight thereto. This added weight may make it more difficult for the user to lift and maneuver the edger during operation, transportation, and cleaning.
In some designs, the accumulation of moist material may progress to the point that there is a mass that produces a wedge that precludes consistent alignment of the edger with the region to be treated. Such an accumulation may also eventually cause binding of the cutting assembly, which may excessively stress the edger drive component and other components thereof, potentially leading to a shortened life or an instantaneous failure.
The industry continues to seek out better edger designs to address some or all of the above problems, which persist to this day.